Rootschat
Rootschat '''(also known as '''RootsChat '''and '''Rootschat.com) http://www.rootschat.com/. RootsChat.com is an easy to use messaging forum for everyone researching their family history roots or local history. The focus is on Ireland and the British Isles. Local Historians and Family Historians have a great deal of knowledge to share. This service is entirely free, with the hope that you, the historian and genealogy community as a whole will benefit from it. Find your roots! RootsChat is the largest free family history forum site in the UK. Becoming a Member Although anyone can view Rootschat, they must join to actually reply to posts or start new topics. Joining is free; you must give your email address to get a confirmation email. However, you may choose (and the site actually encourages) to keep your email hidden. Apart from that, you will have a username (the site suggests a pseydonym instead of a real name). You can also choose to give your gender, age and location. Giving your location is advised as other uses will then know which archives or libraries you have immediate access to. Boards There are several boards and many child boards on Rootschat. These boards are where topics are placed. Topics are placed in the boards that apply to them for easy access. For example, someone who lives in Surrey may look at the Surrey Lookup Board and see if they can assist anyone; however they wouldn't go to the Australia board. Beginners *'Beginners '- a place to ask general questions about starting family research. Includes links to help beginners. *'How to Use RootsChat '- there are help pages; but if the answer isn't there then users post questions here. Old Photographs, Recognition, Handwriting and Deciphering *'Photograph Restoration & Dating '- users can ask to have a photograph dated or restored by other uses who have the skills and programs needed. *'Deciphering & Recognition Help '- users can ask others' opinions on handwriting on old wills and certificates; or ask where a photograph was taken. General *'The Common Room '- to discuss general genealogy topics. If your topic does not fit into another category, the common room is the place for it. *'Technical Help '- users can ask for general help concerning computers or the internet. *'Useful Links '- links to other local history or genealogy websites. *'For Sale/Wanted/Events '- includes private and commercial posts regarding services, fairs and events. Scotland *'Scotland - General '- Scottish family history. Includes child boards dedicated to each county (1851-1901). *'Scotland Resources '- resources for Scottish research such as links, books and archives. *'Gaelic Language '- a section for only Gaelic language. Wales *'Wales - General '- Welsh family history. Includes child boards dedicated to each county (1851-1901). *'Wales Resources '- resources for Welsh research such as links, books and archives. *'Cymraeg - Welsh Language '- a section for only Welsh language. England *'England - General '- English family history. Includes child boards dedicated to each county (1851-1901). *'Cornish Language '- a section for only Cornish language. Ireland *'Ireland - General '- Irish family history. Includes child boards dedicated to each county (historical). *'Ireland Resources '- resources for Irish local and family history. *'Irish Language '- a section for only Gaeilge (Gaelge). ﻿ Statistics As of March2013 *Members: 200,000 *Posts: 4.2 Million *Topics: 509,000 See Also Wikipedia article: wikipedia:Rootschat Category:Genealogy websites Category:Community websites Category:Internet forums